


Ringsy - Collection of short stories

by musicmy13



Category: Unter Uns, ringsy
Genre: Easy and Ringo, Easy x Ringo, M/M, Ringo and Easy, Ringo x Easy - Freeform, Unter uns - Freeform, ringsy - Freeform, uu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots about the dream pairing Ringo and Easy from Unter Uns.Tumblr: https://ringsywritings.tumblr.com/





	1. Mornings like these

Ringo never believed in love, he thought about it as something bad. Something that would only destroy his so well-organized life. He feared it and that’s why he promised himself to never fall in love. And that even if he did, he would blow it up and get the woman or man out of the way. Something he did to two of his former lovers: Suji and Yannick.

But that was until he fell in love with Easy Winter. Easy was different, he was sweet and caring in a way that Ringo wasn’t used to. Ringo had hated Easy for most of his life exactly for those reasons, but once he _really_ got to know the photographer he had to admit to himself that Easy was special and deserved to be loved by the right person. At first, he told himself that he was definitely _not_ the right person. He deserved someone who could make him happy, while all Ringo was used to was hurting people.

But somehow Easy believed that Ringo was right for him. And slowly Ringo let his walls come down and he promised himself day after day that he would love Easy right.

Of course, he failed now and then, sometimes so badly that even Easy doubted if they were meant for each other. But the thing that changed the most was that even when Ringo messed up, he did everything to make it right again afterwards.

Easy made him a better person. He believed in Ringo like nobody else did, not even his twin-sister. He could see the light in him that Ringo himself never noticed until he let Easy love him.

Ringo feared the mornings that he woke up without Easy the most. Like today, he woke up in his and Easy’s bed, but the smaller boy wasn’t there. He missed the warmth, those loving arms wrapped around him – even though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone, except maybe to Easy in a vulnerable moment.

Every morning again he feared that he messed up again and that Easy wouldn’t come back. Ringo didn’t think he could survive a day without the smaller boy by his side. He knew it sounded cliché and definitely not like him. That’s why he kept these thoughts for himself, he didn’t think his pride could handle being open about it. He was still Richard Beckmann after all.

But he had nothing to fear because he heard soft humming, which he immediately recognized as Easy’s. He couldn’t help but smile. He searched for a shirt in the dresser and made his way to his boyfriend.

“Good morning” Easy said with that sweet smile and loving eyes. Ringo’s smile grew even wider when he answered with a quiet but loving: “Good morning.”

Easy moved closer to give him a good morning kiss. Ringo pulled him closer and made it extra-long, enjoying the taste. “Did you sleep well?” Easy asked while he wrapped his arms around Ringo’s neck. Ringo nodded. “Even though, I like it more when I wake up with you by my side” he said, dipping down to kiss Easy again. “I’m sorry, I was really craving some coffee.” Easy said, their foreheads still touching each other.

“So, you’re really choosing coffee over me?” Ringo teased, his hand on Easy’s warm neck. “A man got to have his priorities” Easy says playfully, but he adds: “even though right now I think my priorities are to go back to bed with you” With a wink, he breaks apart from Ringo and gestures the younger boy to follow him into the bedroom. Ringo follows hypnotized.

He really liked mornings like these. No better way to start the day.

So, this morning, too, he promised to himself to never let go of Easy. And he would make sure that Easy knew how much he cared about him.


	2. Life would just be boring without you

Easy was lying in the arms of the man he loved more than anything. He couldn’t believe that only a year ago, he had hated Ringo. He would have never thought that he could love someone that scheming and self-absorbed. But he got to know what’s underneath all that ego, and it turned out that he liked all the parts of Ringo he discovered along the way.

Ringo was also very much enjoying being this near to his boyfriend. Easy had this energy around him that made Ringo feel warm and relaxed. He never thought he would feel that way with someone. He liked having control of his life, but when he was with Easy, he let some of the control slip away and just live in the moment without stressing too much about the future.

It was one of those evenings where both men were tired of working and not in the mood for doing anything. Another thing Ringo liked about these evenings, was that Easy didn’t need to talk all the time. They just enjoyed the silence and comfort. But at the same time, he knew that if he wanted to talk Easy was there to listen. Listen like no one else he knew.

“I love you” Ringo said. Easy was quite shocked - normally he was the one to say that first - but he didn’t show it tough, he simply said: “I love you, too” He kissed Ringo’s cheek and closed his eyes, cherishing this feeling forever.

“You make me happy, happier than anyone ever made me. You make me feel like I am doing something good by just being here” Ringo says softly. Sometimes he thinks that even though Easy says he does enough, he still doesn’t. But even if he doesn’t want to believe it most of the time, when he looks into those big brown eyes of his boyfriend he sees all the good in the world.

He knows he cares too much about his job and he sacrifices their relationship for it sometimes, but right now he honestly had no idea how to cope with his life if he wouldn’t have Easy. Easy was his light guiding him through the dark, cold night.

“Life would just be boring without you.” Easy says teasingly, but also meaning it. All those years he was missing something, some adventure, someone to look after. Ringo could be quite a mess sometimes, but he was the spark that Easy had been missing.

After a sweet kiss, both men closed their eyes again. Easy couldn’t help but smile. No, he wouldn’t want anybody else, even if his life would be easier. He would choose messed up over boring all the time.


	3. "I had everything figured out and then- bam! You came along and now... I don't know what to do."

Ringo was used to hurting people, that was what they expected from him anyway. But hurting Easy was different, at least now. Hurting him, was hurting himself as well. It was a strange, indescribable feeling he wished he would not care about so much.

He wanted the money from Huber, that was his ultimate goal. But now he doubted if he really wanted the money. He was uncertain because he couldn’t have both: Easy and the money. He needed to make a choice.

Only a couple of months ago that wouldn’t even be a choice he would have to think about. He would just go with the money, not thinking about the consequences. But things had changed, _he_ had changed. He fell in love. As simple as that.

And even though he had loved people before, it was different this time. Because he wanted to change for Easy. He wanted to give the smaller man everything his heart desired. He wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up in the same bed the next morning. And he wanted that for the rest of his life.

He didn’t even feel the need to sleep with other people, he couldn’t care less about other people. All he cared about was the Büdchen owner.

He didn’t know exactly when he fell in love with those big brown eyes and that dimply smile. But once he heard Easy say that he was in love with him, he couldn’t help but feel a lot of things. He couldn’t stop thinking about Easy, not even for a second. All he could do was imagine how it would feel kissing Easy, how it would be to be able to touch and feel him. He couldn’t help but stare once Easy was in the room.

But he still he could not _not_ think about the deal with Huber, it was a lot of money. Money with which he could start a new life, far away from his crush.

He had never been able to handle his feelings, so why would it be different this time? If he not messed up right away, he was sure to mess up somewhere along the line and he didn’t think he could handle seeing Easy’s disappointed look when it turned out he had messed up once again.

He didn’t want to lose Easy, so the only way to prevent that was to not get it started in the first place.

He leant over the railing of the roof terrace staring over the houses. A semi-cold breeze making him shiver.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” A soft voice from behind him woke him from his thoughts. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Easy.

“Just thinking” Ringo said equally quiet.

“Do you mind…?” Easy asked, gesturing towards the space next to him, asking for permission to stand next to Ringo. The younger boy just nodded. He followed Easy with his eyes while he made his way to him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was all too much.

He tried to avoid Easy’s eyes. But Easy saw something was up so he couldn’t help but ask: “Is something wrong?” “It’s just… Never mind.” Ringo said. He wanted to spill everything to Easy, about the deal with Huber and how hard it was for him to continue knowing what he felt for Easy and what Easy felt for him.

“If you want to talk I’m right here.” Easy simply said with that adoring smile of his. A smile that Ringo couldn’t resist, he felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

But he couldn’t.

He looked at Easy’s lips and wondered if Easy felt the same urge to kiss him, too.

“How’s Hauke?” Ringo asked a little taken aback, he wanted to change the topic. Talk about something else. Maybe by remembering that Easy had a boyfriend and hearing him talk about the guy, the desire would just disappear.

“I don’t know… We haven’t really talked much lately.” Easy said, this time he was avoiding Ringo’s eyes. He turned red. Ringo ignored this and just said: “I hope you guys are okay.” But he didn’t know if he meant it or not. He didn’t know if he wanted things to be okay between them. Of course, he wanted to see Easy happy, if not with him with somebody else, but the thought of him loving someone else was heartbreaking.

“I just don’t know what to do…” Easy sighed. “I don’t know if I love him. I don’t know if my feelings are enough to continue this relationship. I don’t know if I can stop loving y-“ He hesitated. He didn’t mean to say that last sentence.

And even though Ringo knew about Easy’s feelings for him, his heart skipped a beat nevertheless. Hearing him almost admit it to him in person, made him both happy and even more confused. The urge to kiss him grew stronger. Even just touching him would be enough. He felt the need to hold Easy close and to tell him that he loved him, too.

“You can’t change the way you feel.” Ringo said wisely. Hinting at his own feelings for Easy. But he wasn’t certain he would get what he meant.

A few minutes passed in silence. Both guys not really knowing what to say or do next.

“I, uh, I should go to bed” Easy was the first to break the silence. He looked at Ringo one last time, holding his breath. Wanting him to stop him. Wanting him to kiss him and tell him that he felt just the same.

But Ringo didn’t move, he let Easy go to his apartment without stopping him. But once the door fell shut behind him, Ringo felt heartbroken. He felt like he did something wrong by not telling Easy about his feelings.

It would’ve been perfect confessing his love here on the roof, but he was too cowardly.

He looked at the windows of Easy’s apartment and thought about what could be possibly going on in the other man’s head right now: was he thinking about Ringo? Was he wondering about Ringo’s feelings? Analyzing every word that was said?

“Damn!” Ringo whispered frustrated, from anger he banged his hand against one of the walls.  “I had everything figured out and then- bam! You came along and now… I don’t know what to do.”


	4. 2. Close the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr request: 'close the door'
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry I'm not very good at writing 'sexy' things, but I hope you like it nevertheless.   
> (Mentions of sex but nothing explicit!)

Ringo was craving for his boyfriend. Another day slowly passed by in the office. For the last hour he had been looking at the clock every 5 minutes.

Larissa noticed this as well, she sighed and said: “Just go to your boyfriend already.”

“But it isn’t time to clock out yet, what will Huber say?”

Larissa rolled her eyes: “I’ll say you had another meeting, just go.”

Ringo nodded, normally he wouldn’t listen to his intern but right now all he wanted was to see Easy. Well he wanted a little more than ‘just seeing him’.

He knew for sure that Easy would be happy to close early today, too. They really needed some alone time. Because lately, they were never alone anymore. And that was starting to get on Ringo’s nerves. He was a simple boy, who needed the love of his boyfriend now and then.

But Tobias was always around the corner lately and that was annoying him to say the least. He got that Tobias was Easy’s best friend, but _he_ was his boyfriend. He wanted Easy. On his own.

“Hey, you’re done early” Easy greets him with a warm smile and a loving kiss. Ringo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him in for a tender hug. “I couldn’t wait a single minute more to see you.”

“Then I’ll just clean up and we can go to our apartment.”

Before Ringo left the office, he made sure that Tobias was still working, and he even asked Saskia if she could invite him over to their flat-share. He wanted to be undisturbed this evening. He had a lot of things planned. Things that were best kept between him and Easy.

Ringo didn’t want to wait another second. While Easy was cleaning, Ringo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and placed sweet kisses along his neckline. Easy’s eyes fluttered, a soft moan coming out of his mouth.

“Okay I’m ready, let’s go upstairs.” Easy said, turning around now facing his boyfriend and placing a passionate kiss on his mouth.

They started making out in the elevator, normally they wouldn’t do such a thing, but today the need was very high. Both of them yearning to kiss each other. The kisses were dirty and filled with a lot of tongue and teeth.

Easy collected his breath while searching for his keys, he didn’t want anyone to see them in this state right now. They would definitely make fun of them for behaving like teenagers.

He opened the door. Ringo didn’t lose any time, he wanted Easy’s shirt out, now! “We uh should uh go to my room” Easy said between hot kisses. Ringo leaded him backwards to the room without stopping their foreheads from touching.

“Close the door” Easy said and Ringo did what he had to do.

When Tobias came home an hour later – Saskia had been really annoying and almost forbid him to go to his own apartment, he had no clue why - Easy’s bedroom door was shut and after hearing some sounds from inside the room he wish he never entered the apartment. Now he knew exactly why Saskia was acting so strange. He got out of the apartment as fast as he could, he really didn’t want to hear his half-brother and best friend have sex this loudly. He slammed the door closed behind him.

Normally they would at least wait until Tobias was sound asleep with earplugs in (of course). When he entered the other flat-share, Saskia just nodded knowingly and didn’t ask further questions. He just hoped the two of them would stop before bedtime, otherwise he had to stay and sleep here this night. And if they continued doing this more often, he would really have to consider moving out.


	5. "We could get arrested for this"

“Are you sure this is even legal?” Easy asked nervously. He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend had thought this trough. But Ringo just placed his index finger against his lips, Easy got the hint and closed his mouth, asking no more.

When Ringo told Easy to go on an adventure this evening, it had sounded nothing more than fun. But now when they were standing in the dark together in front of one of the highest buildings of Köln. Easy couldn’t help but think that soon there would come a cop out of the bushes to arrest them.

“Ringo, seriously, we could get arrested for this.” Easy said, he didn’t have a good feeling about this. “At least it will be worth it” Ringo said dryly. Easy shook his head.

“I was just kidding, chill out.” Ringo said turning to face his boyfriend, laying his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Easy calmed down, that was as he called it: ‘the Ringo-effect’. The younger man only had to touch him, and he felt calmer.  

“I did this with my friends from university all the time, and before you say anything, yes there were actually uni-people I liked.” Easy shut his mouth, he wanted to make a comment, as Ringo had noticed. “But did they like you?” Easy asked lightheartedly – Ringo glared at this comment – but Easy was still worried.

“Aren’t there like security cameras everywhere?” Easy asked, not at ease.

“Oh, shit I forgot about that” Ringo quasi-panicked. “Are you serious right now?!” Easy said loudly. They were busted. “Easy calm down, I was just kidding. Did you forget that your boyfriend is a master hacker? Of course I took care of the cameras. And now shut up and let me hack into…” He fell quiet, started nodding and smirking, he did it. Easy had no clue why Ringo acted different all sudden.

“Okay everything’s clear, we can go inside.” Ringo said smiling, his eyes blinking in the moonlight. “After you Mr. Winter” he said gesturing towards to the metal doors that would lead them into the building.

After climbing stairs after stairs – Easy wanted to use the lift, but according to Ringo that wasn’t a very safe choice and so they climbed step after step until they reached the eleventh flour. “So, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going to exactly?” Easy asked out of breath, his chest aching from the many stairs. “Close your eyes” Ringo said softly. “Just trust me”

His boyfriend did as he was told, and Ringo grabbed his hand, caressing it softly. Then he opened the doors to his left and guided Easy through them. “Careful, small step” Ringo said, smiling. He couldn’t wait to see Easy’s reaction. He was pretty sure he would love it just as much as Ringo thought he would.

“Okay, you can open them.” Easy opened his eyes and was stunned. They were on the roof; a beautiful city lay in front of them. Everywhere there were lights. It was definitely one of the most breathtaking views he had ever witnessed.

“Wow” he whispered. Ringo couldn’t keep his eyes of Easy. The older boy looked like a little kid in a candy store. He just knew the view would impress his photographer boyfriend.

Above them, the moon and a sky full of stars were bathing them in light.

“Ringo, this is-thank you.” Easy said.

“Why would you thank me?” Ringo asked confused.

“Because, it’s really sweet that you wanted to share this spot with me.” Easy simply said, he stepped closer to Ringo and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ringo closed the small distance and kissed Easy.

“I wish I had my camera with me” Easy said, taking a step back from his boyfriend and looking over the buildings. “Luckily, I know you.” Ringo said while fishing Easy’s camera out of his backpack. He had learned by now that Easy always missed his camera, it was like an compulsion.

“You really are the best boyfriend ever, do you know that?” Easy said flirtingly, foreheads touching. “You could try and show it to me” Ringo said teasingly, he planted a quick kiss on Easy’s lips.

“I think we already did enough hazardous things tonight, don’t you?” Easy winked, but his lips told Ringo quite the opposite.


	6. “You’re the single most important thing to me.” - Ringsy proposal

After Elli’s death Ringo realized something: life would just take and there was no certainty of anything. It was cruel knowing that there was no promise of tomorrow. So, he cherished every moment even more now. He promised himself to not only think about work anymore. He only wanted to do things that made him happy, and one of those things was waking up with Easy every single day for the rest of his life.

“Are you awake?” Easy mutters sleepily, his head laying on Ringo’s chest. Ringo has wrapped one arm firmly around his boyfriend. He loves Easy’s warmth. It makes him feel special and when Easy shows affection, it makes him feel like he’s doing something good. As if Easy really needs him.

“Mhhm” Ringo answers, smiling down at his boyfriend. Easy has his eyes still closed, enjoying laying down a little longer. He loves cuddling with Ringo and even though Ringo would never admit it out loud, he enjoyed it just as much. And Easy knew. He didn’t need to hear it out loud to notice how Ringo always wrapped his arms tightly around him, knowing that Ringo felt the need to protect him.

“Do you want to get up?” Ringo asked, without moving. He sure didn’t want to. “Don’t you have to work?” Easy asked surprised. Normally Ringo would get dressed, grab something to eat and flew off to work. “Not today no.” Ringo said secretively. “What’s so special ‘bout today?” Easy said, moving so he could see his boyfriend’s face. Had he missed something?

“I just want to spend it with the most perfect guy on earth” “What are you brownnosing for?” Easy asked suspicious. Ringo simply kissed Easy’s lips.

“What about taking a shower first?” Easy suggested with a wink. “I like that idea.” Ringo smirked.  

“So, what are the plans? I don’t have a photoshoot and Emma is taking over the kiosk, so I’m free.” Easy asks, eating his breakfast. He wanted to wake up like this every morning.

“Great, what about going to the park?” Ringo proposed, taking a bite of his apple. “Sounds great.”

The boys left the apartment, holding hands as they walked to the park. Ringo felt in his pocket to make sure that the little box was still there. He was nervous, he had no idea how Easy would react. Even though he had made several comments on the subject over the past couple of weeks.

Ringo thought his plan through for several days, he wanted to make everything perfect. He knew where and when he would pop the question. So far everything was going as planned.

They walked along, Easy unaware of what was going on inside Ringo’s head.

“You’re quiet” Easy broke the comfortable silence and looked his boyfriend in the eye to see what was up. Ringo answered the questioning look with a smile and said: “I’m just enjoying this, us.” Easy nodded, squeezing Ringo’s hand to show him he felt exactly the same.

“Let’s go to the lake” Ringo suggested. “Aww, you little romantic” Easy commented, but loving the idea. “You must bring it out of me.” Ringo said shyly. If only Easy knew it would get even more romantic.

The two of them found a bench close to the water and Ringo felt good: this was the perfect spot. Nervously he cleared his throat, Easy looked confused to his boyfriend. Ringo gathered all his courage and started speaking the words he had repeated over and over again in his head for the last couple of days.

“Easy, you’re the single most important thing to me. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me want to be a better person. And for you I will try every day over and over again. Because that simple smile I get as a reward every day makes my heart bust out of joy. You love me like nobody ever did before. You see the real me. You were able to break down the walls around my heart. You created a special place in my heart that is only reserved for you and every day that place is getting bigger and bigger. I know I will never be able to love anyone just as much as I love you. I never thought you of all people would be the one to open my eyes, make me see that being selfish and scheming doesn’t make me happy. You do.” Ringo’s voice was filled with emotion. Easy’s eyes started to water. Never had anyone said such beautiful things to him.

Ringo got down on one knee, took the little black box out of his pocket and looked determinedly at his boyfriend. Easy whispered a faint: “What are you doing?”

Ringo shook his head, took Easy’s hand in his and continued: “And that’s why, Ingo – Easy – Winter, I want you to become my husband. Will you do me the honor and marry me?”

Easy was choked up, couldn’t bring out a single word.

Ringo started the ramble to fill the silence: “I know it won’t be easy but as long as I’m with you I know that everything will be alr-“

“Yes!” Easy breathed. “Yes?” Ringo asked, not believing it at first. But Easy swung his arms around Ringo’s neck and kissed him. “Yes, I want to marry you Richard Beckmann” Easy said, smiling widely. He felt like he would burst of joy.

Both boys were completely lost and wrapped up in each other. “I love you so much” Easy said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you, too. Mister Easy - soon to be Beckmann” He gently wiped the tears away. “We haven’t decided on the names yet, mister Ringo – soon the be Winter”

Ringo sighed, he had never been happier in his entire life and he knew that there were more of these happy moments to come as long as Easy was next to him.


	7. "Sometimes it's okay to be not okay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Ringsy where Easy and Ringo talk about his parents after a snappy comment of Tobias. Ringo finally opens up to Easy and there might be a moment between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Easy and Ringo were together, somewhere during the Büdchen scheme. Enjoy!

 Ringo was furious, and he had no clue why. Minutes ago, he was just chilling on Easy’s couch and now all of sudden something had triggered him, and he just couldn’t stay. Maybe it was Tobias’ comment about how shook his parents would be if they saw that Ringo had found himself a good friend. Something inside him told him that Tobias was only joking. But it had hurt. It was painful to be constantly reminded that he was an asshole and that he had lost his parents.

He entered the flat share without saying a word and got up to his chamber. Paco, Elli and Kay-C just stared confused when he ran by them. They could tell by the look on his face that something was terribly wrong, but none of them dared to go take a look to see if he was okay. They knew they would just get yelled at.

There was a quiet knock on the door. “Yes?” Paco said. Easy entered the flat share looking nervous as if he had never been there before. “Where’s Ringo?” He asked, biting his lip.

Easy had no idea why but he felt responsible for Tobias’ lame comment. From the moment it came out of Tobias’ mouth there was a change in Ringo’s eyes. Like he was holding back tears. Not something Easy was used at, he and Ringo had been getting better along lately. But there were moments where the younger guy just totally closed himself off.

He knew that Ringo’s parents were a difficult and painful subject, so he avoided it, and hearing such a comment coming out of Tobias’ mouth was awful. He of all people should’ve known how much it would upset Ringo.

“He’s upstairs in his room. What happened? When he came in here he didn’t look so happy…” Elli told Easy. “That’s because Tobias made a stupid comment.” Easy said with a sigh, he didn’t really want to explain, he just wanted to see if Ringo was okay.

“It must’ve been more than just stupid to get Ringo that upset.” Kay-C said, while on her phone. She didn’t really care or at least didn’t show that she cared.

“It was a…” Easy changed his mind of telling Ringo’s house mates of what Tobias said. He felt it was something they didn’t need to know. “Stupid Tobias” Kay-C mumbled.

“Can I go upstairs? I think he needs someone to talk to.” Easy didn’t want to ask, but it felt wrong just going upstairs without them nodding and agreeing to it.

Easy took the stairs and stood still in front of Ringo’s door. He was even more nervous now. What if the younger boy didn’t want to let him in? What if he would yell at Easy? Saying it was all his fault? Easy took a deep breath and was ready to knock when he heard sobbing sounds coming out of the room.

His heart was breaking, the sound of Ringo crying was one of the saddest things he had ever heard. He didn’t knock and just entered the room. He wanted to hold Ringo, tell him it was all okay, even if it wasn’t.

“Ringo” Easy softly said when he saw Ringo laying on his bed. His head laying on his pillow to mute the howling sounds. Easy sat down on Ringo’s bed beside him, his hands laying in his lap, not knowing whether or not the touch the other boy. Ringo didn’t look up, he just continued crying.

“It’s okay.” Easy said while he started rubbing Ringo’s back.

At first, he felt the other go stiff, but after a second, he relaxed a little under the touch. A few minutes passed with Ringo just crying and Easy continuing to caress.

Finally, Ringo felt a little better, he collected his breath and turned around now facing Easy. Easy’s brown eyes were worried and it was hard not to look away from them. “Thank you” Ringo whispered. He switched to seating position and bowed his head down. He didn’t want to let Easy see him so vulnerable.

“No problem. Do you want to talk about it?” Easy offered carefully. He didn’t want to scare Ringo away, he didn’t want him to close off again. Ringo shook his head. Easy just smiled understanding.

The two sat in silence for another minute when Ringo opened his mouth and started spilling what was on his mind: “I just know that I’m an asshole and most of the time it doesn’t bother me. But just knowing that my parents… It’s just hard you know. It’s hard to cope with the fact that I will never see them again. Hard to cope with the fact that I could never prove them wrong.” Ringo was looking at his hands. He felt exposed telling Easy what he felt.

“I understand perfectly.” Easy said in a sad tone. “But you don’t have to prove them anything Ringo. They knew you, they were your parents, of course they saw all the good in you. They loved you unconditionally. They saw through your façade.”

Ringo looked up at Easy and he couldn’t explain why but he felt a little better. Maybe talking about stuff really helped.

“You don’t have to hide your emotions all the time. Sometimes it’s okay to not be okay. Everybody has those days.” Easy says wisely, putting a hand on Ringo’s knee. “Even you?” Ringo asked with a smug smile. He really did feel better and Easy was relieved to see. “Of course, believe me there are days when even Tobias can’t talk to me.”

Tobias’ name is enough for Ringo to feel himself slipping away again. Easy notices: “Hey, what’s wrong?” “It’s just… Tobias is my brother. But he always makes me feel like I’m failing everything.” Ringo admits a watery smile on his face.

“Tobias cares about you though, he’s just not good at expressing that. His way of dealing with things are by making snappy comments. Funny, that seems to be exactly the same as some other Beckmann I know” Easy winks. Ringo rolls his eyes.

“Look, I know it’s difficult but sometimes it’s okay to let people in.” Easy says, looking at his hand on Ringo’s lap. The younger boy hasn’t said anything about it yet. But suddenly it feels maybe a little too Intimate, so he moves his hand back to his own lap. Ringo follows the movement with his eyes and he can’t stop himself from turning red. He had to admit that the touch felt soft and warm. His heart is beating way faster than it normally does.

He looked into Easy’s big brown eyes and realized for the first time how deep and beautiful they were. They were perfect to get lost in. A warm, fuzzy feeling was creeping up inside of him. Without noticing his own actions, he started to lean in and Easy was automatically doing the same.

Only inches away from each other they broke apart. Like they were awakened from a dream.

An awkward silence hanging in between them. Easy looked at his hands in his lap, his cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. Ringo also looked down, not knowing what to say or do next.

“You’re definitely not an asshole.” This comment made Ringo look up. “You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. I can talk with you about everything. You simply understand me.” Ringo couldn’t help but tear up a little.

Huber’s scheme hanging as a threat in between them. If only Easy knew what Ringo’s motives were to become friends with him. But he couldn’t deny anymore that he _wanted_ to spend time with Easy because he enjoyed it and not because he was constantly trying to get the kiosk from him.

When something happened to him – in university or in the Turnhalle – all he wanted to do was tell Easy about it. Or when he was feeling a little down, he knew that the older boy would make him smile in no time. Easy just enjoyed spending time with him and that feeling was rubbing off on Ringo as well. He liked having someone to talk to.

“Ditto” Ringo said, a smile appearing on his face. “Who would’ve ever thought that the two of us could become friends?!” Easy smiled. He couldn’t believe he got Ringo to open up. And maybe next time when he was down he would just talk to him instead of running away. But Ringo was still Ringo and Easy knew he had to be patient. Things like that don’t change in a heartbeat.

But maybe feelings could? Because Easy had felt something tonight. He looked at Ringo in a different way. He no longer saw the ego-controlled scheming boy he had seen before, no, now he saw a vulnerable handsome boy who needed affection just as much as the next boy.

And maybe someday he would let Easy be the man to give him all that he needed.

 


End file.
